Pallas
Formerly known as Katniss, Pallas is an Acanthus Mage of the Adamantine Arrow. She is a member of The Pendle Witches, though at present her membership is considered contingent on Churchill. She does not hold a Legacy of her own, and is dating Rayth. She was elected as the second Acanthus Provost of the Consilium of the Stone Circle. History Awakening at the age of seventeen in the middle of her then-boyfriend dumping her, Gemma Lucille Matravers wrote off the strange, other-worldly experience as the beginnings of insanity developing. She didn't really notice her increased success rates the following year, writing them off as dumb luck, and wrote off the frequent headaches as some kind of ailment. It wasn't until Protean identified her status as Awakened and approached her during Fresher's Week 2013 at Lancaster University that she discovered the true explanation. Already a member of the Archery Society and an avid reader and writer of fiction, she took the shadow name Katniss at that time, though it was not the name she'd carved into the Tower, and went along to the first Consilium meeting as she'd been told she had to. Here she was delighted to discover many other 'special people' like her, and looked forward to great adventure. Hearing Rowntree's report on The Rose's search for the Hallows Killer, she decided to join in, now understanding that she had an aptitude for Fate magic, and used this to locate the house the killer operated from - whereupon she got into trouble, shot someone with an arrow, fled the scene and dialled a random number, accidentally calling Rayth. Rayth called in the services of Sargasso and also went to her aid; Katniss more or less saved herself but continues to give Rayth the credit. In the aftermath, her discovery of the house's location led to Sargasso's capture but also to the Rose-led assault on the house and some key breaks in the case. M'aiq attempted to recruit Katniss into the Free Council and also into the Rose, but it was Rayth's attempts to explain the risk of Paradox and teach her what else she could do that had the greater effect. Katniss enlisted into the Adamantine Arrow despite Churchill's early protests and, in so doing, acquired a sort of cadet membership of the Pendle Witches; over some months she came to realise Rayth's interest in her and, in the most awkward fashion possible, they started dating. Since then, she has stood guard over the prisoners at the Convocation Trial, assisted the Arrow in the destruction of Fakaikos, demonstrated a Fate/Life rote for archers to ensure they hit the correct target in a crowd, and ultimately, having realised the depth of her relationship with Rayth and the degree to which it has anchored her away from her initial ambitions as an Awakened, changed her Shadow Name to Pallas, the name carved on her Watchtower. Known Characteristics Pallas is a startlingly good-looking young woman from a wealthy family. She's displayed capabilities worthy of an Adept of Fate, an Initiate of Life, an Apprentice of Time and a Disciple of Prime. She is an accomplished Archer and has trained in various martial arts with other members of the Arrow. Category:NPC Category:Acanthus Category:Adamantine Arrow Category:NPCs Category:Consilium of the Stone Circle Category:The Consilium by the Bay